12 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-12 ; Comments *Three recordings are available. The first (tape a) includes the Orbital set only. (Note that a longer version of their set, as broadcast on NRK radio, is available here.) This recording has very good sound quality. *The second recording (tape b) includes the full show apart from the first track. *The third contains edited dance and international tracks including half of the first track missing from the second recording. Sessions *Live sets from Sound City Leeds 1996 from Bis, Wedding Present and Orbital. The Wedding Present set is available on the Castle Music 6xCD box set - The Complete Peel Sessions . Tracklisting *C-Bizz: ‘The Crowd Says Rewind (12 inch )’ Brain Records # (second half of track) *''File b begins'' *Pie: ‘Our Product (CD - Strictly Seance )’ Big Top Records *Black Star Liner: ‘Harmon Haroot II (12 inch - Harmon Session Special XI )’ Exp Recordings # *Bis (live from Leeds Metropolitan University) **‘This Is Fake DIY’ **‘Kandy Pop’ **‘Burn The Suit’ **‘Secret Vampires’ **‘Icky Poo Air Raid’ **‘School Disco’ **‘Kill Yr Boyfriend’ *Yellow Car: ‘Born To Riot (CD - Auto Erotica)’ Gift Of Life *Space DJz: ‘Side On (12 inch - Return To Earth )’ Infonet # *Make Up: ‘They Live By Night (CD – Destination: Love; Live! At Cold Rice )’ Dischord Records *Smog: ‘Your New Friend (CD - Kicking A Couple Around )’ Domino *Wedding Present (live from Leeds Metropolitan University) **‘Silver Shorts’ **‘Love Machine’ **‘Snake Eyes’ **‘Sports Car’ **‘Convertible’ **‘Click Click’ :(As a power cut stops the band mid song. JP: ‘Well we seem to have run into some kind of interesting crisis there. So while we get that sorted out....’) *Jah Stitch: ‘Give Jah The Glory (CD – Original Ragga Muffin (1975 – 1977) )’ Blood & Fire # *Cable: ‘New Set Of Bruises (CD – Down-Lift The Up-Trodden )’ Infectious Records :(JP: ‘Well it seems everything has been sorted out astonishingly quickly by a team of amazingly skilled engineers back in the Metropolitan University. So I think everything’s ready for us to go back to the Wedding Present. Carry on! Carry On!') **‘Click Click’(again) **‘My Favourite Dress’ **‘Real Thing’ **‘It’s A Gas’ **‘Skin Diving’ **‘Sucker’ **‘Corduroy’ *Sweeney: Why? (7") Rotator RRSV 105 *Nüw Idol: 'The Link (2x12 – Protect And Unify )’ Cosmic Communication # :(John is joined by David Gedge from the Wedding Present to help select the winner of the band’s Mini competition.) *Vehicle Flips: ‘Impressed Beyond Belief (7 inch )’ Hemiola Records *DJ Teebone & DJ Stretch: Snake Style (12 inch – Collaborated Artist Vol 1 )’ Riddim Track Records # *''...File a 'cuts in at start of ... *Orbital Live at Leeds Metropolitan University # **'Out There Somewhere' # **'The Girl With The Sun In Her Head' # **'Dwr Bude' # **'The Box' **'P E T R O L' *''... end of show, bit of Peel outro ... full outro on '''File c'' *''Files a & b end'' *''Tracks marked # available on File c'' File ;Name *(a) 1996-04-12 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1996-04-12 *© dat_108.mp3 ;Length *(a) 00:59:24 *(b) 02:53:44 *© 3:09:09 (00:00:11 to 01:23:05) ;Other *File (a) created from SB1093 and SB1094 of Weatherman22's Tapes *File b): many thanks to taper. *© Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 108 ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *© Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector Category:Competitions Category:Max-dat Tapes